happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotisserie
Rotisserie is a fan character. Character bio Rotisserie is a featherless light pink chicken without a head. Its feet have been worn down to mere bones, it has a gaping hole where its head should be and it's missing its organs. Despite the fact that it's headless, it is not blind and can somehow see clearly. Despite all of these casualties, Rotisserie is somehow alive and well. It attempts to live a normal life but is unable to due to its short stature. As it is completely featherless, it appears to resemble an uncooked chicken. Even with these casualties, Rotisserie succeeds in living a "normal" life. As Rotisserie has no feet, jumping is hard for this undead chicken to do. Therefore, Rotisserie often gets help from those not creeped out by the fact that Rotisserie is a living, zombified chicken. This slap-happy chicken often wanders around, not knowing where it's going sometimes. Often or not, Rotisserie gets itself into dangerous situations due to trusting people such as gluttons or chefs. As Rotisserie takes the design of an uncooked chicken, many characters often try to cook Rotisserie for a meal. More often than not, Rotisserie gets itself into deadly hazards when attempting to escape certain characters. As a result, Rotisserie often gets impaled, stabbed, sliced or even crushed. Even when this happens, Rotisserie often escapes its pursuer. Rotisserie often wishes it could fly. This often causes Rotisserie's deaths when it, more often than not, jumps off a cliff or a really tall structure. It also gets itself killed by drowning. Don't ask how. Most of Rotisserie's deaths usually involve it falling to its death after an attempt to fly. Some of them are caused by Rotisserie's stupidity or even its attempt to escape characters who try to eat Rotisserie. Rotisserie' episodes Starring roles *True Hen-acity *Turducken Cover *Knocking Fiery Chicken *Chicken Robot Featuring roles *Coming This Fall Appearances *Duck and Cover *Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire *Fired To Work *Chuckle Your Seatbelt *The Cluck Stops Here Deaths #Prior to the show - Decapitated and skinned. #True Hen-acity - Cooked to death. #Turducken Cover - Roasted. #Fired To Work - Burnt by Rush's jet pack. #Coming This Fall - Cooked to death. (debatable) #Knocking Fiery Chicken - Burned inside the deep fryer. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt - Killed by Happy. #Chicken Robot - Burnt by lava. Injuries TBA Trivia *Rotisserie, despite being named after rotisserie chicken, has more of a skinless chicken's design. *Because of its looks and its goofy movement, Rotisserie is often bullied. Despite this, it seems like Rotisserie doesn't actually care that it's being bullied. It's almost like Rotisserie's deaf, as its head was cut off. *It is based off of chickens who have their heads cut off. They often run around for a short time before dying. In Rotisserie's case, it's more like a zombie of a chicken who had its head cut off. *If Rotisserie were to ever be cooked, it would die. Gallery Turducken cover.png|Rotisserie, Dr. Quackery and Turkey in the title card for Turducken Cover Turducken minus chicken.png|Rotisserie's roasted body being worn by Dr. Quackery Chickennugget.png|Rotisserie is being chased by a cannibal chicken. Pumpkins.png Robotchicken.png Category:Birds Category:Undead Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Chickens Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters With Unknown Genders